Bang! I was in love with him
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: BANG BANG BANG That is how it all started. That is how I fell in love that is how I met him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you enjoy this story please review would love some feedback!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's pov

BANG

BANG

BANG

That is how it all started. That is how I fell in love that is how I met him.

It all started when I went to the supermarket to by some groceries for myself. I was wondering round the store lazily picking up things as I went when I suddenly got the uncomfortable feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and there was no-one their so I kept going thinking I had imagined it. I bought my groceries and then started to walk home.

I was walking up an alleyway as a shortcut to my house when I got this uncomfortable feeling again so I turned around to find three shockingly tall large men. They pushed me up against the alley way wall and started to come closer. One of them came up and started touching me. "I've been trying to follow you for a while Annie!" he said. After he said that I immediately recognised the voice it was Luke my childhood friend who looked after me. At one point I thought I had liked him more than a friend but then he changed. He became more secluded and he wouldn't talk to anyone so I moved on. Now here he was feeling me up and down.

Luke why are you doing this? I asked, frightened. He didn't say anything just tried to take my top of off me. The other two guys then came to hold me down while look tried to do things Id never thought he'd do.

I struggled. I kicked, thrashed you name it but it didn't work they were too strong. Luke's hand was now getting a bit low for my likings and I started to cry. I had never been more scared in my entire life.

Luke suddenly stopped and instead of touching be he began to beat me. He slapped me so hard I began to see stars. That's what you get when you leave me Annie. I was so confused I never left him but then it suddenly dawned on me I hadn't talked to him in years, but just because I forgot about him does not give him the right to beat me.

Luke listen I begged I didn't mean to leave you I'm sorry. When I looked into Luke's eyes all I could see was anger and pain. You left me Annabeth he said after everything I told you about feeling abandoned by my family. I thought you were my new family but you did the same thing and for that you deserve to feel the pain I felt. He then punched me in the stomach.

After that all I could feel was pain. He kicked,thrashed,punched,slapped and caused me so much pain. I was now lying on the ground in a puddle of my own blood. I looked through my blurry eyes to see a man with a gun he looked at me and told me to be quite. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was….

BANG

BANG

BANG.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's pov

White! That's the first thing I see when I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. I suddenly remembered what Luke tried to do to me; the last thing I remembered was Bang, Bang, Bang. All the memories were coming back to me. I couldn't breathe, my head was pounding and I'm pretty sure I reopened a wound. I could feel myself turning faint when suddenly the door opened and a man walked in.

He rushed up to me and started to tell me to calm down, his voice was surprisingly soothing and I calmed down almost instantly. Once I had calmed down I began to take a look at the man who had the soothing voice.

He had unruly, raven black hair, mesmerising sea green eyes, a well-built body and he was extremely tall. I was about to ask him who he was when his voice interrupted me. "Are you ok?" His voice sounded so full of worry and concern that I just burst into tears right in front of him.

He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. I felt so comfortable with him and I didn't even know his name but the tears wouldn't stop and he wouldn't let go.

When finally I stopped crying he let go of me. I looked up at him and he smiled (it was a small smile) but still a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Percy!" he said. "I was on my way home from work when i heard someone screaming. I headed towards the direction it came from and saw this guy pushing you up against the wall and hitting you. You then fell to the ground you opened your eyes and saw me. I told you to be quite and after that I think you blacked out. I took my gun out and came out from behind them. I shot all three of them in the leg as I didn't want to kill them because that would cause a riot for me at work. Anyway they all started howling in pain and fell to the ground clutching their legs. I then phoned the police and told them I would take you home and fix you up. You were still out cold so I carried you him and laid you on this bed. I then got my first aid stuff and stitched up a few wounds and tried to wash the blood out of your hair but I couldn't do that without waking you. I gave you some medication and left you to rest."

I looked at him awestruck. I can't believe someone I didn't even know shot three people in the leg, carried me to his own house and fixed me up.

"Thank you!" I whispered. "If you hadn't of found me I might've died. You saved my life and I'll never be able to repay that."

"Don't worry about it" he said. "I kind of had this feeling that I needed to protect you and I don't even know you're name."

"I'm Annabeth!" I told him.

"Well Annabeth I just want to let you know that you'll never have to see those men again. Blondie and his crew are being locked up for life."

"What how?" I spluttered.

"Oh I'm a police man" Percy said.

To say I was shocked was an understatement but I decided not to mention anything to him.

"I guess you deal with these things quite a lot then!" I asked him.

"I do but I've never brought one of them home before or felt this way about someone before!" I thought I heard him mutter. But that was crazy right. We only just met.

You look like your really tired Annabeth you should get some more sleep. If you want I can sing to you.

I looked up at him and nodded.

He then began to sing me to sleep with heart of fire from LOL and I swiftly drifted off in to the land of dreams.

All was well until… THE NIGHTMARES BEGAN!

**REVIEW and ill post the next chapter. I no it's pretty bad compared to the first one so feedback would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's pov

I woke up to the sounds of screaming. Annabeth I thought. I dived of off the sofa and ran into Annabeth's room. She was asleep so she was obviously having a nightmare and it looked pretty bad to. She was lying there shaking telling someone called Luke to get off of her. She looked so frightened and all of a sudden she let out one of the most terrifying screams I had ever heard.

I rushed to her side and started shaking her but she pushed me away and told 'Luke' to get off of her. I suddenly had an Idea. I ran into the kitchen grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with freezing cold water. I then ran back into her room and through the glass of water on her face.

She jolted up with a start. Her body was shaking and she looked sweaty. She took one look at me and attacked me with hugs and tears. She looked so sad and I had no idea what to do so I just returned the hug being careful not to hurt her.

"shhh Annabeth, it's okay, you're alright now calm down now!" I said trying to sooth her. She eventually calmed down and broke away from the hug.

I told her I was going to go make her a cup of tea when she suddenly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Percy, you can't leave me!" she says.

I don't know what to do I've never done this before, so I mainly stayed with her until she calmed down and she eventually let me go to make her tea, but before I left she made me promise to come back to her.

I was in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil while having a very deep thinking session. Which wasn't usually like me, Believe me. I was thinking about Annabeth. I feel like there's this connection between us but I don't know what to think of it.

I mean she is super pretty and her eyes are stunning but I hardly know anything about her yet I already feel so close to her.

My thoughts were ruined by the sound of the kettle popping. I made the tea and headed back to Annabeth's room.

When I looked in i saw Annabeth fast asleep in bed. She looks so cute i thought. I decided to stay with her just in case she had nightmares again.

Before I knew it with the lovely smell of Annabeth and the sound of her shallow breaths I fell asleep with my arms around her.

**Review please! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's pov

I woke up to find myself trapped under somebody's embrace. I looked up and saw it was Percy. He looked so cute when he was sleeping and even more so cause he was drooling all over the pillow. Wait a minute… why am I sleeping with Percy. I barely even know him even if he did save my life (that I'll be ever grateful for) but it's beside the point.

I sprang upright startling Percy and making him fall of the bed. "Sorry Percy." "I was just kind of startled that we were sleeping together, that and you were drooling.

"I stayed with you just in case you had anymore nightmares and I must've fallen asleep and the drooling I can't say anything for it's natural!"

I laughed "well thank you Percy that's really sweet!"

"you have done so much for me Percy and for that I will always be grateful to you!" I said.

"It's okay Annabeth, I kind of like having you here, you brighten the place up a little." He said.

I blushed. He's just so sweet and kind and he does look really cute and I feel like he'll always be here for me even though he doesn't know me.

"Well Percy said breaking the silence I was thinking that I would take you swimming today to just take your mind of things if that's okay?"

"I don't have a swimming costume!" I said.

"It's okay I was going to take you back to your place to pick up a few of your things anyway." He said matter of factly

"Percy would you mind coming in with me, I don't feel like my own home is very safe anymore after what happened?"

"Yeah sure." "Let me just get changed and we'll leave now" Percy said.

I looked into the mirror to find myself looking terrible. I had mascara all down my face. A hand mark on the side, my hair is greasy and ratty.

I started brushing my hair with my fingers to make it look at least a little presentable when Percy walked in.

"Do you have a face cloth I can borrow because I look terrible?" I asked.

"Sure but you don't you look really pretty!" I smiled. "Thanks Percy that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Really well it's true, anyway we should get going what's your address?"

"10 Oak tree Park!" I said.

"That's only like across the road so it'll be easy to get your stuff lets go."

We walked across the road to the small white apartment to find the door wide open and smashed. Percy walked in first just in case there was someone inside.

All my furniture was ruined. There were broken vases lying on the floor all my pictures were smashed and ruined. This was my home and now it's ruined. I burst into silent tears. Percy turned around and saw the tears he pulled me in to a hug and calmed me down.

We kept on walking through the house. Looking for signs that someone was in here but no-one was.

There was this horrible smell all around the house it smelt disgusting. We opened the door to the living-room and the smell became worse. I looked in and what I saw terrified me. I stood frozen in shock.

I was blocking the door so Percy gently pushed me into the room and suddenly saw what I had seen.

There was a dead body lying on my sofa. There was blood everywhere and he must've been there at least a couple of days because he stank.

There was a note attached to his foot. Percy quickly ripped it off and read it. What he read nearly made his eyes pop out of his head. He handed me the note and told me to read it so I did. It said…

BECAREFUL ANNIE. THIS COULD BE YOU NEXT!

**Review if you liked it! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeths Pov

I read and re-read the note several times before suddenly running outside of the house full on sobbing. Of course Percy followed me.

I ran in to Percy's house and collapsed on the sofa in a fit of tears. Why would someone do this I thought? I had never done anything bad to anyone before, I was always the girl who sat in the corner of the room and read her book and now my house was ruined, there was a dead body in the house and someone wants me dead. What am I going to do?

Percy then came up beside me. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me. I was so surprised by how sweet he was being considering we've only known each other for a couple of days.

I eventually stopped crying because I had no tears left in me. I just laid my head on Percy's chest and closed my eyes trying to block out the events of the past few days.

Percy lifted my chin up and made me face him. "Listen Annabeth I won't let anybody come near you let alone touch you, you can stay here and I'll look after you." "I'll call the people at my work (the police station) to come pick up the body, I will also ask them to do a search through your house to see if there is any evidence upon who did this!" "Just know that I will be here for you, you don't need to go through this alone!"

I was so stunned by what he said. That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me.

"Thank you Percy, you're like the family I never had!" and I surprised myself and kissed his cheek.

Percy turned Beet red but quickly regained himself.

"No problem Annabeth!" he said and then he kissed me on the cheek. It felt like there were little volts of electricity going through my face from where his soft, soft lips had once been.

Every time I hang out with Percy I feel like I fall for him more and more within each day.

Percy's Pov

Her feeling like this made my heart break into tiny little pieces of glass. She looked so upset and I can imagine why.

The home she lived in, the place she felt safe was destroyed and turned into a murder house (technically).

I knew I had feelings for Annabeth cause I felt like when she came near me my heart would combust into hundreds of tiny pieces, but at the moment I was just going to stay her friend and protector.

I told her that she could stay here and that I wouldn't let anyone touch her. She replied by kissing me on the cheek.

My heart was beating like a hundred miles a minute and it felt like I was going to turn into a fire truck.

Annabeth lay down on the sofa and I lay down with her and pushed her up against my body.

I then put a blanket around us and we both fell asleep.

**Hey hope you liked it! x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov

I woke up to once again find myself trapped under Percy's embrace and to find him drooling again. It really was very cute.

After like 10 minutes of trying to escape him, I got up and went to take a shower.

I let the hot water burn my skin because it felt really good. I was in the shower for like half an hour. I got out and went to Percy's room to see if he had anything I could wear. I found an Imagine Dragons concert t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I brushed my mop of curls and went back into the living-room.

Percy wasn't there. I stood up and looked around the house until I found him. He was in the kitchen. I admit I was beginning to get worried. Anyway I walked into the kitchen to find Percy covered in flour and looking like a Smurf. Seriously he was blue everywhere, his hands, his face, his hair.

I stood there and laughed at him. He turned around and in his hands I saw a plate of blue pancakes.

"I made these for you!" he said.

"Aww thanks Percy but can I ask why you look like a Smurf?"

"Well funny story actually... wait are you wearing my clothes?" he asked all of a sudden.

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Anyway back to the story." Percy said.

"I was adding blue food colouring to the Pancakes and it spilt all over my hands so I went to curse while running my hands through my hair and yeah that's how that happened!" "Well here are your Pancakes" he said.

I sat there and inhaled the whole thing they just smelt so good so I had to tuck in. As soon as the first bit of pancake went into my mouth I was in heaven. They were the best pancakes EVER!

"Hmm so good!" I exclaimed to Percy while eating my pancakes.

Percy just chuckled. "I have planned the rest of our day as well, we are going to have a disnathon.

I laughed "a disnathon is that not a bit childish?"

"You are never too old for a bit of good Disney" he said.

So after I ate my pancakes and he got changed we sat on the sofa picking the Disney films. We decided on

Tangled

Finding Nemo

The little Mermaid

And…. Cinderella

Guess what it was Percy who picked the last one, anyway Percy got up and put the disc in the dvd player. We settled down beside each other and got comfortable. This day is going to be one of the best days I've had in a while I thought.

Boy was I wrong!

Percy's Pov

I couldn't help but admire how good Annabeth looked in my clothes. We were currently watching the end of the little mermaid when Eric jumps in the water to save Ariel when suddenly the doorbell rang.

I'll get it I told Annabeth. I answered the door to find Nico and Jason my Co-workers or my partners in crime (get it).

"Hey what are you doing here guys?" I asked.

"We've got some news for Annabeth!"

"Oh come in then"

"Hey Annabeth Jason and Nico my co-workers want to talk to you!"

"Okay she says cautiously, go on"

"Well you know the body that was found at your house it was the body of….. YOU'RE BROTHER.

**Review! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth's Pov

Your Brother just kept ringing in my head. I didn't have a brother at least I didn't think I did although I didn't know my Mums side of the family because she died when I was two, so there is it that possibility, but I'm sure my dad would have told me, right?

"What was his name?" I managed to get out although it was barely a whisper.

"Malcom Brown, he's your stepbrother from your mother's side." They told me.

I fell to my knees and started crying like I had never cried before. Why? I thought. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

Percy came up behind me and started rubbing my back comfortingly. But it was no use. That wouldn't make me calm down this time, I was to upset.

My life has changed so much within the last few days. First I nearly get raped by my ex-best friend and crush, second my house is ruined and there's a dead body in, third the dead body happens to be my long lost step brother who I didn't even get the chance to meet and don't even get me started on Percy.

Wait hold up why am I even thinking of Percy at a time like this, it isn't right. Percy was still there rubbing my back as I sat there balling. Percy spoke to Jason and Nico quickly and they left.

He then came over to me lifted me up and set me on his lap (again). He then just sat there with me while I cried and cried and cried. I eventually stopped because I was exhausted and I was tearless.

Percy began to talk he said "I know it's tough now because believe me I know how hard it is to go through something terrible but I'm okay aren't I? "

"Now because I know your story I'm going to tell you mine." "it all started when I was three and my dad died on a boating accident. We had no money and we lost our house because we couldn't pay the rent, so my mum had to marry this horrible man named Gabe Ugliano. He stank, was an alcoholic and a gambler and was cheating on my mother right before my eyes. To make me not tell my mother he would beat me. He would hit, punch, kick you name it but my mum never knew. I even had the sneaking suspicion that he beat my mother as well but my mum promised me he never. Anyway mum didn't know until she came home to find me lying on the ground clutching my stomach in pain. She and Gabe had a fight and we moved out. By then my mother had saved up enough money to move out and find our own place and since then we haven't heard or seen from Gabe since. My mum now has a new husband who loves and takes care of her.

I was shocked. I never expected him to tell me that. I mean I know my situation is bad maybe even worse but no child should have to suffer through that.

"Percy no child should've have to gone through what you did and I also think that you were extremely brave."

"That's another one of the reasons I wanted to be a cop, so I could try and stop things like that from happening to other people, so I could make I difference in the world.

"Percy I'm so glad that if I'd have to suffer through this with anyone that it was you!"

And with that we both started to tilt our heads and lean in. When we kissed it was soft and gentle until Percy deepened the kiss. After that the kiss was fierce like it was the last time we would ever see each other.

We both broke off the kiss as we needed air. He then pecked me on the lips and looked me in the eye and said "I love you Annabeth Chase!"

**Hope you like it! x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth's Pov

Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just say he loves me? He can't of said that we hardly know each other but I think he did. He then started to speak.

"Look Annabeth I don't care if you say it back, well actually of course I care but what I meant was I know we've only know each other for a couple of days but I haven't felt this way about any one before. Whenever you touch me my heart beats faster and I get electric shock, whenever you're sad I feel like I need to protect you and if that's not love then I don't know what is!"

Again I was speech less; I can't believe he would say that. To be honest I was still working through my feelings for Percy and because of what has happened in the past few days my feelings were everywhere.

"Percy I'm not saying I don't like you because I do, I'm just not sure about my feelings right now after the last few days but what I am saying is that I in the future I might say the same thing to you."

"That's okay Annabeth, after what has happened to you I understand that you might be feeling a bit muddled up."

"Thanks Percy I don't know what I'd do without you!" and with that I leaned over and hugged him

Percy's Pov

I can't believe I said that out loud. I was supposed to say that in my head. When I looked at her she was so shocked so I told her the truth.

After I told her the truth she looked even more surprised but then she told me something that made my heart drop just a tiny bit.

She said "Percy I'm not saying I don't like you because I do, I'm just not sure about my feelings right now after the last few days but what I am saying is that in the future I might say the same thing to you."

Once she said the last part my hopes did rise a tiny bit. I told her it was okay even though it wasn't but I suppose I can't really expect anything after only knowing her for a few days.

She then laid her head on my chest and I laid my head on her hair. We just stayed like that until she lifted her head and looked at me.

We both started to lean in until there was no barrier between us. I put my hands around her waist whereas she put one of her hands on the side of my face and one hand running through my wild hair. We stayed like this until we were both desperate for air.

I laid my forehead against hers and stared at her. At least now I know that even though she's not ready to say she loves me that I might have a chance in the future and I'll just have to wait for the right time.

**Hope you like it! x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I were heading down to the police station firstly because Percy had to start going back to work, secondly because I wanted to find out more about Malcom and if there was any evidence found in my house about who the murderer was and finally I hate to admit this but I'm a tad scared of being left in Percy's house alone. (I know ridiculous, right?)

When we got to the police station we were greeted by Jason and Nico, Percy's friends who delivered the news about Malcom.

Surprisingly they both walked up to me and asked me if I was okay. I thought they would've gone to talk to Percy but no they talked to me.

"In the past few days we know you've gone through some tough times and we just want you to know that even though you don't really know us that well, if you need anybody to talk too, you can always speak to us. If you're a friend of Percy (and you seem to be) they said knowingly, then you are a friend of ours as well."

"Thanks so much, everyone who I have met so far has been so kind to me and I will be grateful for that for the rest of my life."

They gave me a sad smile and walked away.

"Right!" Percy said, "This is Forensic Scientist Martin Crawford and he is going to talk to you about a few things they found at your house and about Malcom. I have to go and do some work but I'll leave you to it!" And with that he pecked me on the cheek and left.

"Come this way Miss Chase." Martin said.

We went into this white room and sat on these weird white spinny chairs.

"Miss Chase."

"It's Annabeth!" I interrupted.

"Well Annabeth we found some DNA prints in your house along with a few hair samples."

"The DNA belongs to a man called James Green, do you know who he Is?" Martin asked.

"No!" I replied instantly. I know if I had ever met anyone with that name I would've remembered it, I kind of have a knack for remembering things.

"Right well we also found his fingerprints around the neck of your stepbrother Malcom. I understand that you never knew you had a step-brother and you wanted some information about him."

I nodded my head.

"Well he had recently moved to New York from California to study Journalism. He had a job in the magazine vogue as the male representative. He was 28 and he had a wife who was heavily pregnant."

Wow I thought to myself. My mum never told me about Malcom before she left and now he is dead and I will never get to know him. He seemed very smart and I think we would've gotten along well.

"Thank you!" I said and I even managed to show a forced smile.

"Well back to the topic of James Green, he is already a wanted criminal as it is and I know this might scare you but you need to hear this. The CSI have been trying to catch him for three years but never could. The police were never involved because it was handed to the CSI straight away because his first crime was so bad that it involved 12 murders in the one place. I don't want to give you the full story just yet but I will give it to you soon and I will let you know if any more evidence has been found."

"Thanks Martin!" I said.

I was falling apart inside he killed twelve people in one place, what if he killed me and why was I his next target he didn't even know me?

"Hey!" I heard a voice call from across the hall. I instantly knew it was Percy.

"Hey" I said back with no emotion seeping through my voice.

"Are you okay you look really pale, was it something Martin said, what did Martin say?

"Well he told me there was DNA found from this man called James Green a wanted murderer."

"Hmm that name sounds very familiar!" Says Percy.

I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe I just heard the name on the news or something!" Percy Said.

"Yeah maybe!" I replied.

And with that we both headed home.

**Does Percy know James Green or not, you will have to wait and see! X review x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's Pov

I can't get that name out of my head, it just sounds so familiar. James Green, James Green.

When I told Annabeth the named sounded familiar she looked so shocked so I had to say I had heard it on the news or something even though I know I haven't seen it on the news.

Annabeth suddenly asked me something that brought me out of my trail of thought.

"Hey Percy do you want to play 20 questions, I thought it would be good considering I don't know you and you don't know me that well?"

"Okay I'll go first!" I said. "What's your favourite colour?"

Annabeth started laughing.

"Seriously Percy you could ask me anything and you ask me that?"

"Yes Annabeth, now answer the question!"

"Okay, grey." She said.

"Grey seriously Annabeth, that colour is so boring!" I stated.

"Really Percy, then what's your favourite colour?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy blue, anyway my turn again" I said acting like a child. Annabeth started to laugh again.

"Well I've noticed I don't know what you work as Annabeth, so I am guessing you know my question?"

"I am an aspiring architect and I don't really have a proper job. I just need to keep sending my designs to different constructors and hope one of them likes my ideas."

"I'm sure they will Annabeth!" I said.

"Well I should hope so they do take forever, anyway your next question is if you could be anything other than a police man what would you be?"

"I would be an Olympic swimmer or a champion surfer." I said.

"Well someone's very sure of themselves!" Annabeth stated.

"Well I did hold and am still holding the youth championship. I enter the competition every year."

"Okay Annabeth this next question might sound a bit weird but if you were a demi-god who would your Godly parent be?"

"Definitely Athena!" she said straight away.

"Seriously I would be Poseidon or Apollo but I think if I would have to choose one then it would be Poseidon!"

"Percy my next question is where did you get that scar on your back from?"

I looked at her in shock. How did she know about that, I had never told anyone about that before.

"Oh don't worry Percy I haven't been stocking you. It's just your shirt had ridden up when you went to get me a drink the other day and I had been wondering since."

"Oh it's okay, it's just I've never told anyone about that scar so you would be the first!"

"It's okay Percy you don't have to tell me, Annabeth started but I interrupted her.

"No I want to!"

"It was Gabe my Mums abusive Husband back from when I was little. Him and his drinking buddies as I used to call them were round one night for poker when my mum wasn't there, so I was there waiter and servant of course. Gabe had me serving him and his friends all night. I had to serve them all beer and by an accident I spilt one of the bottles all over Gabe. He was furious, so he threw me to the ground and brought out his belt. His friends knew that he beat me because when they were there they were there they would just laugh. Gabe then started whacking me with his belt and he hit me so hard that a part of my skin so hard that I started to bleed and since then I have had a scar. There is one particular memory of that day I can remember it was when Gabe and one of his friends just looked at me while I was lying on the floor in pain. They just sat there calling me names like pathetic and puny." " I can't really remember the friends name I think it might have been John Graham or Jacob Grass or… I stopped I knew who he was now Gabe's friend was called…

JAMES GREEN!

**Review please! x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth's Pov

Percy looks like he's about to have a heart attack. I mean one minute he's telling me where he got the scar from and the next minute he's hyperventilating.

"Breath Percy, breath!" I said trying to sound calm.

He eventually began to calm down and started to breath normally.

"Now!" I said firmly, "what was that about?"

"Umm well you see I just figured something out, something that I didn't really expect to be quite honest and it's kind of hard for me to tell you this"

"Spit it out Seaweed brain!" I said getting impatient.

"Okay well…. Wait what where did seaweed brain come from?"

"Umm well because you told me you loved the water so much hence the seaweed part and because you don't really seem to be the brightest do you?"

"Well I am highly offended Wise girl!" he retorted.

I just laughed.

"Wise girl really, that's the best you got?"

"Well it's only because you seem to think you know everything and because you're a girl. DUH!"

"Wow brilliant seaweed brain wait you evaded the topic. Percy what were you about to tell me?"

Percy winced.

"Well you see I think I know who jhrmse rgeenre is!"

"Who?" I said totally confused.

"jhrneese rgertrv!" he said again.

"Seaweed brain!" I said warning him he was walking on thin ice.

He sighed.

"I think I know who James Green is!" he said.

I looked at him. What does he mean?

"What do you mean you think you know who James Green is?" I asked.

"I mean I think I know the person who killed your step-brother!" he said rather angrily.

I just looked at him and turned my head refusing to acknowledge him even though my head was spinning with questions like…

How does he know him and why is he angry about it?

Percy suddenly winced.

"Look Annabeth I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh. I'm not angry at you personally, I'm kind of angry at a lot of things at the moment. I'll start by telling you the rest of the story."

I looked at him and motioned for him to move on with my eyes.

"Well I was telling you about Gabe and his drinking buddy and how his friend used to just look at me helpless on the floor and laugh. Well I think that Gabe's friend was called James Green, he gave Gabe the idea of giving me this scar. James told Gabe that it would be funny if he me with his belt buckle on the back, so Gabe being Gabe decided to do it and I got the scar from when the edge of the belt buckle hit my skin."

"See Percy was that so hard to tell me?"

"No I guess not but I still didn't want to tell you. You have been through so much In the past week and I didn't want to add to your stress, you deserve so much more than you have gotten."

"Thanks for looking out for me Percy, it means a lot but I can take on a lot more than you think."

"I know but when I care for people I NEVER let them get hurt , I suppose it's sort of fatal flaw of mine but just know that I will be here for you Annabeth, I care about you more than you know. As I said the other day I love you!"

After hearing Percy say that I just knew that I felt the same way. I can't believe it actually took me this long to figure out.

"I love you too Percy!"

**Hope you liked it and I would just like to say thanks for all your awesome reviews you rock! x**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's Pov

Wait what did she just say? Did she just say she loved me? She couldn't of?

As if Annabeth could hear my thoughts she said "Yes Percy I did say I love you now stop being a seaweed brain!"

I looked at her in astonishment again and she just rolled her eyes, pulled my shirt collar and kissed me slowly on the mouth.

I took me a moment to respond out of sheer shock but I eventually did. We just sat there kissing for Gods noes how long. For me it felt like hours. All I could feel were fireworks and electricity sparks.

We eventually pulled away for air and I asked Annabeth the dreaded question!

"Does this mean you are now my girlfriend?" I asked while looking away because I was turning red.

Annabeth just laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure after kissing for 15 minutes then that makes me your girlfriend and you my boyfriend."

I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss this time it was more passionate. I licked her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth, she happily obliged. We then fought for dominance and I won. I roamed her mouth until I had to breath for air again.

We were both panting really heavily.

"Wow!" Says Annabeth

"Yeah wow!" I said.

Annabeth laughed and muttered seaweed brain under her breath.

We Spent the rest of the day watching cheesy films,(mostly Disney) and enjoyed being in the presence of each other.

I ordered a Pizza and a bottle of champagne of this really cool food website called Hungry House and we just ate and had a laugh.

We then both fell asleep beside each other knowing we would be more comfortable this way.

I started thinking to myself that this relationship so far (even if it had only been a day and not even) was starting off really good.

**Hey guys im sorry its so short I had to restart my whole computer so word deleted and I had to write it on something else so yeah! Review if you liked it! **

**Oh and also there will be some more juicy, mysterious chapters on the way! x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I were on our way back from the mall. We had an eventful day. He bought me new everything. Clothes, shoes, handbags, books you name it, but he didn't stop there. He took me to this absolutely AMAZING pizza place in the world. I stuffed down a whole Pizza by myself. After that he took me to Ben and Jerrys and bought me a fish food milkshake. Delicious!

It's now four a clock and we are heading home to put all our stuff away and order take out. We entered the house and went away to do our business, putting everything away and ordering takeout. We then sat on the couch and watched CSI.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Do you think we are moving to fast with this?" he asked nervously.

"What?" was my brilliant answer!

"Do you think we are taking this relationship to fast. I mean we have barely known each other two weeks and I don't want you to feel forced into anything, you know like being with me?"

"Percy i get where you are coming from but we haven't done anything wrong as long as we keep this relationship slow and steady we will be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Percy of course I'm sure!" and just to prove it to him I leaned over and kissed him slowly.

We stayed like this for a while until we were interupted by the doorbell ringing.

"It's probably the chinese man I'll go get it." Percy said.

"Kay!" I replied.

After a while Percy came back with the delicious smelling food.

"Hmm that smells so good!" i exclaimed

Percy just chuckled to himself and handed me my plate. I gulfed the whole thing down within ten minutes. It was that good.

Percy finished shortly after and we just sat in a comfortable silence, watching tv. At one point i looked up because i felt a cold shiver but didn't think anything of it.

I was daydreaming looking out of the window when suddenly i saw a dark silhouette outside the window. I jumped and looked away. I then looked at the window again and saw nothing there so i thought nothing of it. Percy naturally asked if i was okay so i said yeah of course.

After a while i decided i was cold so i went into my bedroom to get my Pjs on. I took out my new Pjs and placed them on. I then sat down on the bed so i could put my slippers on but i felt a slight rumple of paper.

I got the Piece of paper and read it.

It said...

I'M WATCHING YOU ANNIE!

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it if you did review because i have gotten no response from the last few chapters and i'm wondering if anyone still likes it so yeah anyway, im sorry for updating soo late i had no where to write it and i was really busy so yeah! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's Pov

Annabeth still hasn't come back from getting changed yet and I'm starting to get worried, i mean i'm pretty sure it doesn't take girls that long to get changed, does it? Well what do I know! I decided to go check on her anyway.

"Annabeth are you okay!"

"Yeah!" She said although i could tell she'd been crying.

"Annabeth what's wrong i can tell you are upset?"

"Im fine Percy go away!"

"I will kick the door down if you don't let me in Annabeth and I am being serious.

After that i heard a lot of scuffling until the door finally opened.

I knew she had been crying. Her face is all red and blotchy and her eyes are really blood shot.

I walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"Now, i said firmly are you going to tell me why you're upset because if it's about me then..."

She cut me off with a kiss.

"Gosh no Percy it has nothing to do with you!"

"Then what is it about?"

Instead of talking she handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at it and then read what was on it, i finally understood everything.

I reached out to Annabeth and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"It will be alright Annabeth!" i murmered into her neck.

She just started crying again.

"Why is this happening to me Percy? I don't see why someone hates me so much, i don't know what i've done that bad to make someone hate me that much!" she said all at once through a blur of tears.

"I don't know either Annabeth but we will find who is doing this to you and we will put him away in jail, we will figure this out together!"

She was silent. We sat there and hugged until i suddenly thought of something.

"Where did you get that Annabeth, the note i mean?"

"I um... found it inbetween my bedsheets."

"How did the note get into the house?"

Silence.

"Well... I don't really know but earlier I thought I saw a shadow of a person at the window but i thought i was daydreaming. It's just the fact they know where i well we live and they could be listening or watching us right now."

That did it!

"Listen Annabeth i will not let Anybody harm you, i will put security cameras around the house and you can't be alone in the house either okay, we will get through this, we will find the person committing all these terrible deeds!"

"Okay Percy thank you for being there for me, if i didn't have you here with me i don't know what i would do. you have been so helpful and i will never be able to repay that!"

"Don't worry Annabeth!"

"I love you!" she says.

"I love you too!"

**Thanks guys for the reviews i seriously appreciate it, hope you liked this chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I were going out for dinner tonight in an Italian restaurant called Angels. It was our first official date tonight. Percy thought that with everything that has happened that it would be a good idea to have a night out. I couldn't have agreed more.

It was now five and we were leaving at six so I told Percy I was away to get changed.

I walked into my bedroom and headed to my closet. I took out a turquoise coloured spaghetti strapless dress with beads on the neckline. I wore pretty royal blue pumps with my dress.

I took out the new make up Percy had bought me the day before. I put it on lightly so it looked natural as I didn't want to feel like I had a brick on my face.

I then curled my hair with the curlers so my hair would look less frizzy and more natural.

By the time I had finished it was five to six. I walked out of my room and headed to the living room to wait for Percy.

After sitting in the living room for around five minutes Percy walked in.

I had to say Percy looked really handsome. He was wearing a white shirt with black suit trousers and a sea green tie that contrasted with the colour of his eyes really well.

I was really looking forward to this date!

Percy's Pov

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair before walking through to the living room to meet Annabeth. When i walked in I took one look at Annabeth and my jaw nearly fell off because it was hanging so low. To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement. She was a Goddess.

"Wow Annabeth you look... Unbelievable."

"Thanks Seaweedbrain you don't look to bad yourself."

"Really your still sticking with Seaweedbrain?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"No not at all... Wise girl."

"Ha ha let's go"

We headed to the car and Percy ran out in front of me so he could open the door.

"Really Seaweedbrain i didn't know you could be a Gentleman."

"I'm really offended Wise girl I'm a Gentleman all the time!"

"Keep dreaming Seaweedbrain."

I laughed and then sat in the car. I started the engine and we headed off. On the way there be both started singing to On top of the world by Imagine Dragons!

'If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you!

We kept singing off key and the wrong pitch I swear I had never had so much fun in my life, apart from when I made blue cookies with my mum. (I could never forget that!)

By the time we got to the restaurant we were both really happy and could not stop smiling.

I parked the car and took Annabeth by the arm and led her into the restaurant.

"Reservations?" the waiter asked.

"Yea it's under the name Jackson."

"Right, well right this way sir!"

He took us to a table for two near the back of the room where it was a bit quieter. We both took our seats and had a look at the menu's.

After a while the waiter came again and asked us what drink and starter we would like to order.

"Umm.. can i have a blue coke?" i asked uncomfortably.

"Sure" the waiter said like it was everyday someone asked for a blue coke.

"I'll have flavoured water!" Annabeth says

"Okay i'll be back with your drinks and then i will take your food order."

I turned to face Annabeth and she was looking at me really strangely.

"Blue coke?"

"Yeah.."

"I don't think I even want to know!"

I just laughed.

"So Annabeth are you enjoying yourself!

"Omw yes Percy this is great"

"That's good"

By that time the waiter had come back he handed me my blue coke and handed Annabeth her fizzy water.

He then asked us what we wanted for our starter but was interupted by the..

Bang

Bang

Bang

of a gun!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annabeth's Pov

I was scared out of my mind.

Percy and I along with all the other customers in Angels were lying on the floor with our hands above our heads.

The gun holders were walking around the shop threatening to shoot anybody who moved hence the name. They were all wearing black ski masks so we couldn't see their faces there was three of them.

The largest one was obviously the leader. You could tell by the way he held himself. He also had the biggest gun. He took out his phone and called someone. The conversation with the mystery person looked heated. After a while he finally hung up and began to look around the room until his eyes landed on me and Percy.

He began to walk towards us and I felt Percy begin to squeeze my hand for comfort and reassurance that we would be okay, that we would get out of here alive and together.

The large man kept walking towards us until he finally stopped right above us. I held onto Percy's hand tighter, tighter than I have ever done before. He returned the same amount of pressure.

"Perseus Jackson?" the large man towering over above us said in his deep cave like voice.

Neither of us did or said anything.

"Perseus Jackson stand up NOW!" the man demanded.

Still nothing we weren't planning on leaving each other.

"Right you leave me no choice stand up or Annabeth dies!"

Percy's Pov

There was no way Annabeth was going to die not after everything she has been through. So i gave a look to Annabeth, gently let go of her hand and stood up to face the man who was three times the height of me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"We want you and Annabeth, well our master does anyway?"

"Who is your master, is it James Green and Why us?"

"Those questions can not be answered until you come with us?"

"Were not going anywhere."

"Well unless you want all of the innocent people in the restaurant to die i suggest you come with us peacefully."

Oh great! I can't let all of these innocent people die. I guess we have no choice.

I looked at Annabeth. She looked up to me with sad,fearful eyes and nodded.

"Alright then take us to your master!"

"Excellent!" Tall man said.

**Hey I know it'short but it goes with the story so yeah! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeths Pov

We were gagged,blind folded and thrown into a truck that smelt like an animal stable. Percy and I had no idea where we were going and i don't know about him but I was scared out of my Freakin mind but who in their right mind wouldn't be.

All I kept thinking about how this was all my fault. If i hadn't dragged Percy in to this then he wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be in this situation.

I felt Percy try and grapple for my hand.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" he asked.

I started crying at his kind words.

"Annabeth?"

I just cried more.

"This is all my fault."

"No don't say that, It's not your fault if anything it's my fault. I'm the one who should've been more careful about going in to public after everything that has happened!"

"No Percy I shouldn't have brought you into this whole situation anyway, it's my fault."

"Don't say that Annabeth If i had never found you that day neither of us would be who, what or where we are today!"

"First of we would never have met each other and i would never have met the love of my life. Secondly you wouldn't be who you are today strong, confident, beautiful and thirdly I probably would've ended up with some red-headed chick (An- No offence to red heads I love red/ginger hair it always looks so pretty) who doesn't have any brain cells and wears tops that are half way up their stomach and trousers that are halfway up their asses."

I laughed at Percy's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I love you Percy!"

"I love you to Annabeth so, so much!"

After that we were left in a comfortable silence until the vehicle finally stopped moving.

We were here.

It was time to meet...

THE MASTER!

Hey guys I know it was short but it needed to be done thanks for all your support please keep reveiwing and following/favouriting it means a lot thanks!

~Abooknerdandproud


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Percy's Pov

We were roughly taken out of the van we were in. We were then led into a room and building we couldn't see because we were blindfolded.

I was then roughly pushed down into a seat, and from what I heard the same was happening to Annabeth.

"The master will be here in a minute so sit there and stay quiet or else"

I didn't want to find out what else meant so I stayed quiet although I really wanted to scream in rage, grab Annabeth and never look back, but i kind of want to live so I couldn't do that.

It felt like we were sitting there forever until the door finally opened and I heard the Thud, Thud , Thud of someones shoes.

"I've been expecting you!" said a dark brooding voice that was somewhat familiar.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You will find out soon enough and as to what I want. I want everything you have."

"What do you mean everything I have?"

"Your house, a good job,... a beautiful girlfriend.!"

I was now seething with rage.

"Don't you dare lay a finger in her or I swear!"

"Don't worry... I won't touch her but I can't say the same about my men."

I heard a squeal of protest.

"I said don't touch her."

"I'm surprised at you Percy!"

"What do you mean?"

"You really haven't realised who I am yet?"

"Well your voice sounds vaguely familiar but..."

"Ah I see, I see."

"Well lets see if you recognise me with your blindfold off."

"Kevin, take both of their blindfolds off!"

It took a little moment but when the blindfold was finally taken off i was greeted with face that has haunted my dreams since childhood.

I was looking at the face of Gabe!

**Hey guys I know yet again It's short but it goes with the story. I would just like to say thanks to...**

**Percabethlover56 and..**

**HiImAshley**

**For your kind reviews. Please continue to review they make my day so thanks!**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Annabeth's Pov

As soon my blindfold was of I looked at Percy. He was paler than paper.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked

"It's him..." he replied.

"Who?"

"The one I told you about!"

I had to think for a minute before the name actually came to mind, and then I saw it, Why Percy was so pale. This was the guy that abused him as a child... GABE.

"Annabeth, Percy said, don't let him put a finger on you, as a child I sort of suspected he..!"

Percy was nearly in tears.

"He what Percy?"

"I think he raped her."

The tears then began to fall freely down hid face.

"You're right Percy!" Says the man sitting in front of us, which I assume is Gabe.

"I did rape you're mother and it felt damn good!"

Percy went from crying in to absolute rage in a number of seconds.

"How dare you..." and he was about to continue until Gabe interrupted him.

"I would't say anything Percy or the thing I did to your mum could happen to your girlfriend."

"You won't lay a finger on her."

"You're right we won't because our master told us not to, she told us to keep her alive, because she has been wanting this girl for quite a while!"

"She?" I suddenly spoke up. "Your master is a she!"

"Yes." Gabe said. "It's someone you are well acquainted to considering you lived inside of her for nine months!"

I was dumbfounded.

"My mother?"

"Yes Annabeth you're mother, she told me you'd be smart!"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Is this the same mother that left you as a child?"

"Yea!" I whispered lightly.

"Annabeth stay strong okay we both need each other to survive in this okay, we will be okay and one day if we are still together then we will get married and have kids."

"You really mean that Percy?"

"I do!"

I was touched to say the least, but was interrupted with a voice saying...

"Well, Well Isn't this a touching moment!"

It was Mum!

Hey guys this is the next chapter and I wanted to say thanks for your kind reviews! And a special shout out to LauraKaiJai because her review was so lovely! Any way keep reviewing cause they make my day! Luv ya's

~Abooknerdandproud!


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth's Pov

"Mum... I thought... Why did you leave me?"

Mum just smirked and laughed. I looked over at Percy and saw his lips were in a tight line.

"Hello Annabeth long time no see!" Mum said.

"Why are you working with these monster?" I said.

"Because I had to find away to reach to you?" She said.

"So you do it via killing, stalking, and kidnapping?" I replied.

"Yes, I had to have some sort of fun didn't I?" She replied snarkily.

"That is not the answer, Mum...How could you?"

"I've had a close eye on you for a while now, I just needed the chance to get in your apartment and you staying with Percy here was the Perfect opportunity, so I planted Malcom's body in your house and then began to lure you into my trap of getting you here and now here you are!" Mum said evily.

I registered what she was saying in to my mind and then realised something.

"You would kill your own son?" I asked.

"He wasn't smart enough for me so I had to get rid of him somehow."

I was disgusted. I can't believe I am related to this... this... Monster.

"What do you want with us?" Percy snarled at mum.

"Oh I don't want anything with you, you were just always around Annabeth, so I brought you into this as well!"

"Fine what do you want with Annabeth?" He snarled again.

"Oh that's easy I want her to join my company of Criminal Masterminds!"

Hey guys I know it's short but hey you read it! Please review!

Luv yah's

~Abooknerdandproud


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Annabeth's Pov

She wanted me to what?

She wanted me to become a criminal mastermind... like her! She must be crazy but instead of thinking it I said it out loud.

"You're crazy, why would a join your league of evil villians... you beat, you kill and you tear the lives of Innocent people, I would rather die than become what you are!" I said.

"Would you now Annabeth, well what if say... Oh I don't know we shot your boyfriend and killed his mother who is tied and gagged, in the room behind us?" She asked.

Percy was suddenly hyper aware, "Mum!" He screamed, it was obvious he loved his mum very much, which is more than I can say for mine.

"You wouldn't dare!" I tried.

"Oh really watch me.." and with that she took out a knife and began to slowly edge it into Percy's hand. I could see that Percy was trying not to show his pain, but that all ended when he began screaming. I couldn't even comfort him, after all we have been through.

"Stop mum!" I screamed with all my might.."Stop"

Mum took the knife out of Percy's hand, which was now dripping like Niagra falls, and walked over to me.

"So Annabeth are we going to do it, the easy way... or MY way!" she asked, while literally spitting in my face.

An Idea began to form in my head.. we were going to do it neither way... we were going to do it my way and with that my plan began to take place.

"Oh mum please don't do this to Percy, I love him!" I said. I saw something in her eyes soften, but then her eyes turned back into storm cloud grey.

"Pah.. what do you know about love.. this is your first relationship?" she said, with a hint of what I thought was envy.

"Mum listen to me, It may be my first relationship, and I may not know a lot about love, but one things for sure.. I am 100% in love with Percy."

I turned to Percy to find tears in his eyes, i'm not quite sure if it was because of the pain or because of the words I just spoke... I am just going to take it as both.

I walked over to him and hugged him the best I could. I reached into his back pocket and took out his gun, he flinched.

"Trust me," I whispered lighter than a feather, he immediately became relaxed.

I hid the gun behind my back and stood in front of my mother.

"Mum you've won, you can have me to do as you please!" I said.

Mum smirked and turned to her bodyguards to tell them something, i took my chance.

I shot my mum in the leg, so that I wouldn't kill her and so I wouldn't be arrested,I then shot the guards as well, but one of them was aimed with a gun, and they shot. It hit me in the stomach, and the last thing I remember, is someone screaming my name and then everything was black.

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but here's a new chapter for ya's... enjoy! :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
